Abandoned
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Kyo's life seems to go downhill after he meets Taro; his father. Taro wants to make amends, but Kyo doesn't want anything to do with him. Fortunately for Taro, however, he's the one Kyo gets his stubborness from.
1. Really Bad Explanation

_Ten-year-old Kyo Sohma looked down at his Mommy's grave. _

_"It's time to go, Kyo-chan." _

_He looked up at his new Daddy; Kazuma. _

_Kyo wasn't like normal children. He had eyes the color of blood, and hair a deep orange. When he was born, he had been cursed by the Chinese Zodiac; doomed to forever be the Cat. _

_Because of this, his Daddy had left him and Mommy when he was only fiv__e years old. He didn't know what had happened, all he remembered was his Mommy and Daddy fighting, and then never coming back. His Mommy said it was because of taxes and stuff he wouldn't understand; but he knew the truth;_

_It was because he was the cat. _

_Six months after his Daddy left; his Mommy met a man named Miyatsu. He was young, still in collage, but had been willing to marry his mother. _

_Until he found out the truth. _

_And then their was Hiko. Nice guy. A bit of a snob, but other than that, nothing was really wrong with him. He lasted ellevan months. _

_Sora. Nine moths. _

_Hikaru. One year. _

_Ken'ichi. Three months. _

_Sasuke _

_Yuuta _

_Naoto _

_Riku _

_Daichi-_

_This lasted three years. For three years, Masami jumped from man to man, trying to find a husband__. For three years, Kyo had called complete and utter strangers "Daddy". _

_And that's finally when she stopped caring. _

_Every time she had a boyfriend, she would not take him to meet Kyo._

_And after a y__ear of leaving for parties, enjoying beers with friends, and the good life, Masami met Yutaka. _

_The two got married quickly, and enjoyed themselves to the fullest. _

_But all good things came to an end. Yutaka eventualy met Kyo, three weaks after threy're honeymoon. And that's when he learned of the curse. _

_Yutaka never talked to Kyo. Not ever. When it was breakfast, Kyo would eat in his room. When he got home early, Kyo was ordered to stop playing or watching TV, and simply to just sit in his room. _

_No matter what Kyo did, Yutaka would get angry with him; and send him to his room. _

_Once, Kyo had been sitting outside to enjoy the gardens, and Yutaka had yelled at him for crushing some, even though he actually didn't go near the flowers. _

_So when his Mommy and "Daddy" left for work, Kyo would enjoy walking around town aimlessly. _

_But Mommy was dead now, and Yutaka didn't want him. _

_Kyo looked at his knew Daddy. _

_Tall, with silver hair and wise eyes. Sort of looked like one of his old ones. _

_After they got into the car, his Daddy started the car. _

_"Kyo-chan, what does the word "Daddy" mean to you?" The older man asked. _

_Kyo looked up at him, right in the eyes. _

_"A D__addy is a man you have to obey. Always. You only speak when a Daddy speaks to you first, and only if he is finished talking, but only when done talking to you." _

_"Kyo... If you believe that; then I am not you're Daddy. I want to be some one you can trust and confide in. So, if the word Daddy doesn't mean anything to you; then what would you like to call me?" _

_Kyo paused. So this man was no longer his Daddy. Then what was he? The only men Kyo had ever met were his Daddies but now he didn't have any. It was strange. _

_"Sensei. Because you are a teacher."_


	2. Please Stop Calling

**_GREAT NEWS, EVERYONE! I HAVE A NEPHEW! HE WAS LITTERALLY BORN, LIKE, TWELVE HOURS AGO! OMGTHEFEELS,MAN! THE _FEELS_! ASKBFWQUGFUXD:D TEARS OF (_**_notsomanly) _**_JOY!_**

"Kyo, Yuki! Dinner!"

Shigure looked up from his newspaper to see the Cat and Rat of the Chinese Zodiac crawl down the stairs (Figuratively speaking, of course,) in a hustle, neither of which had eaten any food for the entire day. Tohru hadn't woken up in time for breakfast (As nobody was willing to wake her up), and they'd had forgotten their bento as they rushed out for school. And to add to the misery, they all had to stay afterschool (Kyo had clean-up duty, Tohru had offered to help, and Yuki had to go to a meeting) which lasted two hours longer than originally planned.

The boys sat in their usual seats, Tohru smiling daftly at all three men as she talked about the news of Hanajima's little brother, Megumi (Of course, this was AFTER Shigure praised her for the food).

"Saki was so happy when she learned about Megumi's new little friend! Megumi spends a lot of time with them, apparently, and even said they were like his very own 'Tohru'!" Tohru gushed happily, looking for all the world to see like she was talking of her own little brother. "I don't know what he meant by that last part, though..."

"We can only pray for the poor kid," Kyo sighed, pitying whoever got stuck with Hanajima's brother.

"Tohru, you keep on saying 'they' when you speak of this person." Yuki said, after swallowing some rice "Does that mean Hanajima-san's brother never told you who this person's gender is?"

"Now that you mention it..." Tohru paused, thinking it over "no, I don't even know what this person looks like. All I got was 'They're really eccentric'."

"Oh, young love!" Shigure sighed wistfully; tossing his hands in an over exaggerated fashion as Kyo dodged the chopsticks in his hands "it must be beautiful little girl he's fallen madly in love with! Oh, and at this very moment, he's probably thinking of a way to sweep her off her feet and-!"

"_Shut up_, you stupid mutt! Kids don't think like that!" Kyo snarled, bashing him in the head.

A small buzz sounded from Shigure's wristwatch, making him flinch as he realized what was about to happen. He needed to get the three teens upstairs. _Now_.

"Will you two stop talking?" Yuki asked, clearly annoyed. "I still have a headache after the council meeting."

"Oh, you were talking about the kid who's been spray-painting the school, right? Do you know what you're going to do about it?" Tohru paused for a moment "I'm sorry! I'm just making the headache worst, aren't I?! A-and you have to tell me anything if you don't want to! I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Miss Honda." Yuki said, smiling. Nobody could stay mad at Tohru, as far as he could tell. "Actually, we originally wanted to have new and improved cameras installed on the school grounds. But, thanks to funding, that idea was closed before it even began... Unfortunately, every other idea we had was either too expensive or required technology schools are not permitted to have."

"Figures," Kyo snorted, stabbing at his chicken from the Oyakodon on his plate. "It's not like you could just, I dunno, set up watches or something."

There was a small clatter of tableware, causing Tohru to turn and see Yuki, mouth wide open in shock as he stared at his orange haired cousin.

"_What_?" Kyo snapped defensively, before Yuki managed to pull himself together.

"Well, Cat, it seems like you're not as stupid as you act..." Yuki stood, ignoring Kyo's angry yelling with practiced ease. "I'm going to call the Committee. He may want to consider this idea."

"Oh, um okay," Tohru said, looking at him with concern. "But, well, are you sure you've eaten enough, Yuki?"

Yuki paused in the doorway.

"...I'll take some to my room...

"Speaking of School, Tohru," Shigure said with a smile as he looked at the burnet, "I believe you mentioned that your Chemistry class was having a test next week?"

'Oh! You're right Shigure! I better go study!" Tohru went to run up the stairs, before Kyo grabbed the back of her hair.

"Take some food, idiot!" He snapped, shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth. "Honestly, do you want to starve?!"

"Mmf! Oh, right!" Tohru grabbed her plate and filled it up more before she trotted upstairs. Shigure through his arm onto his forehead, sighing wistfully.

"Oh, my poor, hardworking Tohru, I do so hope she doesn't end up working herself to exhaustion..." Shigure glance at Kyo, who was giving him the evil eye.

"...Goddammit Tohru! Wait up!" Kyo snarled as he grabbed his plate so hard Shigure heard a small crack, the Cat running up the stairs as he yelled at the dog to not hog all the food.

Just as he heard the slam of a door, the phone started to ring. Shigure walked in strides to the phone, picking it up with a scowl as a male voice ringed up on the other side of the line.

"Yes? Hello? I was wondering if Kyo Soh-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling here?" Shigure snapped as he leaned against the wall, his frustration speaking volumes. The man sighed.

"Can we please not do this, dog? I just want t-"

"I don't care," Shigure scowled, hating this new task he had to take care of.

"Look, I was the one who created him, alright? I think I deserve to speak with the thing I created." The man snapped angrily, a _thump_ could be heard in the background.

"_His_ name is _Kyo_. _He_ is sixteen. _He_ goes to High School. _He_ has a life. And you are not _apart_ of it. _Stop calling_." Shigure hung up the phone, fingers twitching in irritation.

* * *

><p>Taro winced at the dog's tone and the sound of dial tone.<p>

"You should really be more careful, Ta-chan," Sai a woman, as two feminine arms wrapped around his waist as a buxom woman in a small white dress leaned on his back, her red lipstick almost touching his ear. Her long, left leg wrapped around his, the legs of his steel black chair creaking at the barley-added weight.

"Shut up Tanaka," He snapped, looking at her with disdain as he slammed his phone into the receiver, his face flushed an angry red. She quickly pulled off.

"Okay, okay," She soothed, pulling her long black hair into a low ponytail. "Mind telling me why you're so... _You_ today?"

"It's that mutt," Taro hissed angrily, his bright brown eyes glaring at the photo of a sad-looking woman on his desk; as if _she_ was the one to blame all of his problems on.

"Oooh, Mama Hen keeping the Big Bad Wolf far away from the Baby Chicks?" The woman giggled, leaning herself onto one of the seats strewn across the room.

"...Why are you in here, Marika?" Taro sighed, looking at Marika with slight disdain.

"This is the only place in this entire club that the music doesn't leak into." Marika said, shrugging. "Besides, you look like you could use some company."

"Lovely option, but your next shift is in twenty minutes; and I don't have any cash on me." Taro said, smirking as he leaned back Marika scowled at him.

"You know fully well that I am a _stripper_, NOT a _prostitute_." She snarled, throwing a cigarette at his forehead.

"Is there really any difference?" Taro asked, smug.

"Yeah, I don't let men touch me."

Taro rolled his eyes, looking pack at the photograph. After he had left his wife and started avoiding the Sohma family in general, he had met up with his old collage buddy, who had hooked him up with a job. However, once the Yakuza started hanging around, and his boss couldn't pay for their ''protection'', Taro found himself thrown into working for the Tsurugi Family.

Unlike other men, Taro rose up, and managed to even get pretty high on the ladder, managing one of the Family's bars and was leading over Little and Big Brothers.

This was, actually, how he met Marika Tanaka. Apparently, her parents had always wanted a son, but after Marika's birth her mother could no longer have any children, and they were too poor to adopt. So, they tried to force being a boy onto her, saying girls would always be weak. However, this made her bitter, and made her turn to wearing as much makeup and pink, frilly dresses as possible.

At sixteen, her parents kicked her out, and when she became twenty-four, she lost her baby in the womb. She tried everything she could to get pregnant again, but she still, years later, had no other children.

She sighed, her eyes flicking from his blond hair to his dark green shirt and black pants. His palm was massaging his forehead in annoyance, as his left hand played with the loaded -and thankfully locked- gun, looking for all the world like pissed off teenager who hadn't gotten his way.

"Is it really too much to just _talk_ with him?" He sighed, doing his breathing exercises.

Marika sighed. Figures he would get so angry he'd start acting all emo. Why he was like this, she would never know.

"C'mon,"

"What?" I still have some time before I have to go back on stage, so let's go out and dance."

"What? No! I'm not- You can't- stop pulling my arm!"

**Yeah. I wrote this on a rush, so, ahem, not as good as it could be. But i'm trying to give Taro his own personality, not just Kyo's. And for those of you who are reading, there is a legitimate chance Kyo won't make good with Taro.**

**Just keeping it realistic. **


	3. Something Mighty Suspicious

**_GREAT NEWS, EVERYONE! MY _OTHER_ SISTER GOT KNOCKED UP! I'M SO EXCITED! _**

**Also, to anyone still reading, I would like to apologize for not uploading, like, ever. I guess you could say I'm going through major Writer's Block. I've been babysitting a lot, too, and my Chinese classes are taking up a lot of my time. I also recently took up bowling and archery. **

**So, sorry about that... Oh, also, I did a little more research and decided on Taro's ranking. I gave him something that kind of fits the last chapter and gives him legitimate authority. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Kyo groaned, getting off of his bed as slowly as possible. It was no secret he hated waking up, but, unlike the rat, who slumped around the house like a zombie, it only took him a few seconds to get up and ready.<p>

Pushing his feet into his slippers -Tohru had gotten them for him, and he made a show of wearing them for her after she asked if he didn't like them- and quickly made did his morning routine.

After getting up, he showered, went back to his room, combed, grabbed his clothes, put them on, and than stared at his reflection for a moment. As usual, he scowled at his reflection, and tussled his orange hair. Then, he pulled the tie off, and threw it on its permanent home on his chair. He next unbuttoned the two top buttons to his shirt, and slipped off his belt.

Everyday, he did this. He would put on the full uniform, and then he would take off as much restricting clothing as modesty would allow. He couldn't stand things around his neck, so the tie was always the first thing to go. However, he didn't know why he disliked the belt. No one could see them anyways, so why was it such a big deal to him? After all, it was just for school.

And it wasn't even that he didn't wear belts. He did. Most of his clothes were so baggy, he had to. In a way, Kyo mused, it just felt like he looked too much like everyone else with the belt. It was the same way with his tie. Even of he didn't mind things restricting his airflow, he just didn't like the way it felt .

"Kyo, Yuki! Breakfast's ready!"

"I'm comin'! Jeez..." Kyo mumbled mostly to himself, passing Yuki, who was still in a half-dead state, down the stairs. "Hurry up, you damn rat!" He called out to the other Sohma in irritation, half jogging into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru greeted sweetly, setting down their still-hot breakfasts on to the table before sitting down.

"Mornin'," Kyo grumbled to her, eyes set on the fridge. Pulling open the door, his hand instinctively went to the milk carton, eyes focusing toward the door as Shigure walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Tohru-chan! Good morning Kyo-kun~!" The dog laughed, sitting into his usual seat comfortably. As usual, he ignored Kyo's rebuttal of "Don't call me that, dammit!", and just turned to Tohru to tell her how wonderful breakfast looked.

"Thank you!" Tohru said, gleaming at the praise in happiness. "I wanted to try to make something different, so I looked into some books and decided to make some breakfast foods from India!"

"Why would you do that? The usual tamagoyaki and nori are just fine." Kyo snorted, taking a drink out of his milk.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to ask you how you felt about it! I-if you don't want it, then I can just go and make you something else!" Tohru stuttered, frantically getting up. Kyo, flustered, pulled her back down.

"Look, it's fine, okay?! I didn't mean it like that!" Just to prove his point, Kyo grabbed his dish, not even bothering to look, and taking in a large mouthful.

"See?!" He said, after struggling to swallow it. "It's fine! I like it!"

Shigure grinned in the background as he watched his baby cousin engulf the foods whole, not even bothering to look at it as he asked for seconds. Tohru, delighted, (If not slightly worried he would choke) filled up his plate with the Indian cuisine. As this happened, Yuki finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and started eating breakfast with his family.

Oh, how time flew. It seemed as though it was only last week he had seen little baby Kyo, toddling to his Mommy at the precious age of three, and Shigure himself, at the precocious age of twelve.

As a young boy, Shigure had been interested in the Cats of the family. On his fifth birthday, he had seen the previous cat, who he had never even known the name of, on an off beam after coming home from summer daycare. Slowly, his little beams turned into short glimpses, then simple glances, and finally, downright stares.

Yes, by the age of seven, Shigure would wait until he was alone, sneak into some bushes, and then just _stare_. Every day this happened. Every day for six years, until, two days before his tenth birthday, Shigure came to stare, but this time, _the cat stared right back_.

Shigure realized that day he had _always_ been looking right back at him. Since the first day, at the tender age of five, Shigure had never been the one beaming, glimpsing, glancing or staring. No. He had merely been copying the Cat's eye movement.

It was then, when he learned this, that he decided to do something every Sohma child was dared to do, but never had the **guts** to pull through on. Tomorrow, he had decided, he would talk to the cat.

Too bad Shigure had never gotten the chance.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did anyone else notice how off Shigure was today?" Kyo and Yuki, who had originally just been glaring at each other, turned their attention to Tohru as she said this.<p>

"Now that you mention it," Yuki sad, trailing back a little in thought, "he did seem awful quiet this morning."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, thinking back. "All he did was sit there uselessly. That stupid Mutt usually hits on Tohru in the mornings, but I didn't even have to hit him once!"

"Um, please don't hit people for me..." Tohru muttered, but Yuki and Kyo ignored her.

"Actually, Shigure has been acting strange lately. He always freaks out when the phone rings, and insists on answering it. Also, he sometimes forces us upstairs for no actual rhyme or reason." Yuki frowned and tried to curl his brain around the thought. "Why would he suddenly be acting like this?"

"Tch, it's been going on for two weeks now and he's just getting more and more annoying." Kyo snorted, hands folded behind his head as they kept walking.

"Really?" Tohru gasped, eyes wide. "It's been that long? Kyo, do you know why all of this started happening?"

Kyo blinked, slightly confused by the strange look of determination on her face.

"Um, the strange behavior started a little after a conversation he had on the phone. At first he just seemed confused, but now he's just acting weird." Kyo shrugged, momentarily calm.

"Hn, I'm surprised you remember that much." Yuki snorted lightly at his cousin, mulling over his words.

"What's that supposed to mean, ya damn rat?!" Kyo snarled at Yuki, teeth barred menacingly.

"What do you think it means, baka?" Yuki asked his cousin calmly.

"Um, guys...? Would you please not fight on our way to school?" Tohru asked, once again being unheard by the cousins.

"Tch!"

"Hmph!"

Tohru watched the two Sohmas with a smile. Today, they were really getting along! Yuki was a bit grouchy, but other than that, there wasn't any major problems between the two boys.

In all honesty, Tohru could say today was going really well!

* * *

><p>Today couldn't have gone worse if he planned it.<p>

In one of the smaller towns, a small gang had decided that they were big enough to take on the Tsurugi family. They had managed to burn down three of their smaller businesses, and had cut off the arm of one of the big brothers in their area. So now, they needed a place to hide them, which fell on his shoulders.

These punks could have easily ruined the Tsurugi family's name forever, if what he heard was true about them all being girls. And several of the other small-time gangs had become less and less reasonable, trying to get into the their clubs, meet up with their boys, and picking fights whenever they pleased.

As the _wakagashira (1)_, it fell on his shoulders to compensate and protect the Little Brothers in his region, and fix the problems at hand. This was becoming increasingly difficult because of their lack of bribed cops, and unneeded city security.

Life wasn't easy at the moment, and it didn't help that the Boss was so upset about all of this he was literally coming down, which almost never happened.

Taro took a deep breath, before reaching for his large cup of coffee and almost downing the entire mug.

His hands twitched silently as his eyes flicked to a nearby clock. Tsuragi-sama was almost thirty minutes late, and he was getting more and more antsy. After all, the last time he had been late to a meeting... Well, let's just say there was a reason he was where he was at the moment.

Before he could get himself more nervous, The double doors made a small swooshing sound, and he was confronted with his Boss. He quickly got up to greet his leader, bowing in respect to show his knowledge of the older man's superiority.

Once they were done with the familiarities, both men quickly sat down at the table, wanting to get down to business.

"Sohma," Tsuragi said calmly, eyes piercing and calculating. "from what I understand, the Maki Gang has been causing major troubles for you and your men. I was briefed on the way here that you haven't retaliated yet."

"It's not that, Tsuragi-sama." Taro cleared his throat slightly, keeping his eyes locked with the older man. "One of our gangs tried to find them and battle them for what they've done, but they're really good at hiding. Because of the fact they don't have any gang tattoos, they're uneasy to spot in a crowd, and all of the places we've been attacked are the more largely populated areas."

"It's a good tactic." Tsuragi nodded, eyes closed for a moment. "Due to the age group, it's usual to see them in large gatherings or on their own, so the idea of finding a Sukeban in a large crowd is pretty hard to maneuver. But, you're actually lucky that nothing has happened to them yet."

"Sir?" Tsuragi didn't acknowledge Taro verbally, and instead pulled out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket and pushed it over to him.

"One of the girls from this Sukeban in particular happens to be my daughter." Taro felt his eyes widen, and he started to slowly open the piece of paper.

In the paper was a picture of a blond-haired, brown-eyed girl. According to the information on the side she was sixteen and went to Kaibara High.

"I want you to destroy the Sukeban all together. But first, I need you to have a group keep an eye on my daughter and find out what she's been doing. Then, when you launch the attack on her little club, I expect you to find her and sedate her- I don't care under what means you do it, keep her out of the crossfire."

"Yes, sir." Taro's eyes flicked to the picture one more time, before his eye contact with Tsuragi stuck. "Her name?"

"She took her mother's name, so legally, her name would be Uotani Arisa."

Taro nodded, looking down at the girl a little more carefully. Her mouth was etched into a deep scowl and her hair was slightly undone. Her right eye was clearly getting over a punch, and there was a large bandage on her left cheek. It was clear she had just gotten out of a fight. Brown eyes were filled with begrudging dislike.

Looking up, he could see a bit of resemblance. Strong jaw, brown eyes, straight hair, and the shoulders were both poised with The bangs were similar, though Tsuragi's was pulled more to the left. The eyebrows were different, however. Hers were thin, wall Tsuragi's were thick. His eyes were more slanted, and she had thicker lashes.

"I expect you can do this favor for me?" Tsuragi said, lighting a cigar. "I assure you, your troubles will be repaid in full."

"Actually, there is something I need help with." Taro said; looking up at his boss. "I've got a kid. His name is Kyo Sohma. I was hoping you could give me back my custody."

* * *

><p><strong>Umm... Not the way I wanted to write it, but, whatever. I guess I can spruce it up later? Maybe? <strong>

**Okay, so, as I'm still studying the Yakuza hierarchy, I don't know a lot about it, but let me explain the little I know so you aren't lost. **

**You have the Oyabon (Family Boss). Easy enough to explain. Under him is the Wakagashira (First Lieutenants) and the Shateigashira (Second Lieutenants), who seem to be pretty equal on the scale. Under them is the Kyodai (Big Brothers), and the Shatei (Little Brothers). The Shatei are at the bottom. **

**You also have the Saiko-Komon (Administration), who works directly under the Oyabon and is, from what I understand, a completely different branch from the Wakagashira and Shateigashira; and is pretty much on equal footing. Under the Saiko-Komon are the Shingiin (Law advisors), as well as the Kaikei (Accountants). And, no, I'm not really sure if the Shingiin and Kaikei are equal or not, but if they aren't, then it's safe to say that the Kaikei are lower than the Shuiingiin. **

**And then There's _MORE_.**

**The Kumicho is at the top, and is the overall boss of it all. Next, you have the Saiko-Komon (senior advisor) and So-Honbucho (headquarters chief). Wakagashira, a second-in-command, governs several gangs in a region while being helped by a Fuku-Honbucho, who is also responsible for several gangs. Regional gangs also have Shateigashira, who pretty much take care of their own gang respectably. **

**Oh, and **

**I SWEAR I HAD SO MUCH MORE ON THIS CHAPTER BUT THE WEBPAGE EXPIRED WALL I WAS WRITING IM SO SORRY**


End file.
